This invention relates generally to archery accessories, and more particularly to a device for releasably holding a bowstring in a drawn position.
In the field of archery, and prior to the advent of the compound bow, bowstrings have been drawn by use of the fingers on the hand of the archer. In order to protect the fingers of the archer, leather protectors that covered the middle and forefingers of the drawing hand and wrapped around the wrist were provided. However, it is well known that manual release of the bowstring adversely affects the flight and accuracy of the arrow. With the advent of compound bows, more variables were introduced including lateral movement and increased draw forces, thereby making impractical the use of fingers for directly drawing the bow. Accordingly, several bowstring release devices have been proposed over the years.
Although such devices may be adequate, at least when newly manufactured, for permitting the draw and release of a bowstring to minimize potential injury to the archer and improve shooting accuracy, they are subject to wear, as well as unpredictable and cumulative manufacturing tolerances due to variations in the manufacturing process. The cumulative tolerance errors introduced into the assembly of the various parts of the bowstring release device can lead to assembled products that do not meet the minimum requirements for drawing and holding a bowstring under substantial pull forces. For example, a gap between juxtaposed faces of opposing jaws may become too large to properly hold the bowstring. In such an event, the assembly must be rejected, thus increasing manufacturing costs and labor for bowstring release devices that do pass the minimal manufacturing requirements. In addition, such devices may also become inoperative in the field due to wear caused by repeated use.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an adjustable bowstring release assembly that overcomes at least some of the disadvantages of the prior art.